Nightshade
by HLecter511
Summary: He had felt in debt with her before the Hunger Games. Now, that she is chosen as a Tribute for the 53rd Hunger Games, he begins to feel protective over her. The Disclaimer is inside the story. Hay/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Gotcha', You Are It

…**..**

…**.. 53****rd**** Hunger Games: …..**

…**..**

It had appeared that everyone was quiet and had saddened facial expression on today. Today was the day of the 53rd Hunger Games ceremonial reaping.

The reaping was this ceremony that is host throughout the twelve districts of Panem. From there, Peacekeepers would take first and last names of children ranging from the age of twelve and eighteen. Then slips with their names are added into two balls—one for boys and girls. At the age of twelve only one slip is put in, but at the age of eighteen there is seven or eight. One boy and one girl name is pick from each district, but usually district one and two usually volunteer because they were known as Career districts. They were usually trained for the Hunger Games. Once pick, those two tributes go to the Capitol where they are mentor by their district mentor then put into the arena where the Hunger Games starts. Only one wins out of twenty four. There they become the victor.

At the age of sixteen, Nayla Everdeen was leading her twelve year old little brother, Philip Everdeen to the ceremony. His hand was clenching hers tightly. Glancing down at him with teal eyes, Nayla stop walking causing him to look at her with nervousness. It was his first time in the reaping.

Kneeling down, Nayla rest her hands on his shoulders and stare into her little brother's eyes.

"Philip, look at me."

His grey eyes were filled with nervousness, but mostly fear.

"You will not be going."

"But—but what if—"

"No, what if. You will be fine. Don't worry about being picked, okay? Okay?" Nayla whispers to him, giving his shoulders a slight shake. He stared at her with widen eyes before nodding his head. Nayla nod her head back then stood up, pushing back her wavy black hair from her face.

They went to the Peacekeepers table, their names taken then they match to where all the other children twelve through eighteen years of age stood. They all line up next to one another, making rows.

Glancing around at the other District 12 children, Nayla knew almost everyone. There weren't a lot of children in District 12 like the Career districts, but there was enough for these games.

They were arranging in age group formation, thus, Philip was led to the front with the other twelve year olds. He looked back at Nayla, who nodded her head at him and mouthed, 'be strong.' He nodded back then looks forwards.

Nayla shut her eyes as the district escort had step forwards, dress in ridiculous colors of the Capitol. Nayla breathed in then out of her nose to keep herself calm.

The Hunger Games was form because back then there were thirteen districts that had started out in Panem. The district had tried to go against the Capitol, but in the end they lost. They lost when District 13 was destroyed by Capitol. District 13 was known to be like this backbone for the other districts since 13 was known for its nuclear scientific/technology and mining graphite. Once 13 were gone, Capitol took over. And since the districts rebellious ways, each year the districts would have these reaping ceremonies to take a boy and girl from each district. The Hunger Games came to be. An arena was twenty four children had to fight to the death to become victorious. While that happen, the Capitol watched the Hunger Games as entertainment. The other districts just watch as a punishment and reminder of the Capitol's power over them.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" The escort for District 12 was new this year. A bubbly woman named, Effie Trinket, who was wearing bright purple everything. The outfit, shoes and even her hair were all this neon purple color. It really stuck out against her pale white skin that must've been dyed a few times to get its color.

The woman, Effie, reach into the boys bowl first causing everyone to tense up and stood up straighter. Pulling out a slip, Effie opens it up and step up to the microphone.

"Jason Clearwater."

The thirteen slowly steps forwards, his head bow as he move to the stage. As he came closer to Effie, she bent down to stare him in the eyes and gave him a wide smile. The young boy only shied away, keeping his head bow to not show the tears building up in his eyes.

"Next up. The girls." Effie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air then move over to the bowl. Her right hand went in, swirling around in the bowl fill with fold up paper slips. The paper slips slosh around before stopping as Effie grab a slip and pull it out. She moves to the microphone while opening the slip.

"Nayla Everdeen."

It felt like liquid ice pump throughout her body and froze her heart. Nayla swallow hard then move forwards towards the stage. To Nayla, the time frozen and there was no sounds except her own heartbeats pounding against her ribcage. Moving past the front, she didn't glance at her younger brother, but she could see in the corner of his eyes that he was shaking a bit.

Stepping up the stage, Nayla glance at the other children staring at her with either sadden eyes or relief. Most held relief as they weren't chosen for this year. Those that were eighteen were even more relieved as they didn't have to be a part of the reaping anymore.

"Oh, aren't you beautiful for a District 12 girl." Effie came up; eyeing Nayla up and down then looks at the crowd.

"Look upon the District 12 53rd Hunger Games tribute. Jason Clearwater and Nayla Everdeen. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie announced with her arms in the air and smiling at the crowd of children.

Nayla and Jason were led away into the Justice Building and into separate rooms where their family members were let into to say their goodbyes.

Nayla was tackle by her parents and younger brother. They all cried together, just holding onto one another as this may be the last time they got to see each other.

Holding onto her, Nayla father held her close.

"Remember what I taught you about hunting and surviving in the woods. If there is bow and arrows, take them and protect yourself."

"Yes, dad." Nayla whispers, shutting her eyes to hold her tears back. She had to be strong or else she wouldn't make it through the Hunger Games. Once she left this building, she had to be strong and not let anyone bring her down physically, mentally or emotionally.

And her father telling her this, she was thankful that he had taught Philip and her of surviving in the woods. But also, how to use bow and arrows, set up snares and how to use surroundings around them to make things like a fishing pole.

Pulling away from her father, she was hug by her mother next before her mother step away, sobbing into her father's arms. Nayla turn to her little brother, Philip, who was trying very hard to not cry but a tear had leak out of his eye and slid down his olive complexion skin cheek.

Kneeling down to him, Nayla brush his tear away and stare him right in the eyes.

"No matter what, I love you. Stay strong for me okay."

He nodded his head then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace. He held it out to her.

"Philip this is yours."

"I have heard you are allowed to take one token. Here. It's like a feather. It reminds me of when you run. I never saw someone run as fast as you. You seem like you are flying." Philip whispers.

Nayla took the necklace from him and stare at it in her hands. It was a small chrome black feather trinket hanging off a thin black yet strong rope. She tie it around her neck then hug her little brother and held him close. Her eyes shut as she put her mouth next to his ear.

"Live strong and never give up hope. I will come back and you will see me again. I want you to grow strong, have a family and know that I am always with you whether I'm around or not. And keep singing. You have a beautiful voice. It might just attract your lover."

A small laugh slip through Philip lips and he hug her tighter. Nayla hug him back just as tight before pulling away and kissing his forehead. As she had done so, Peacekeepers came in and force her crying family out. Nayla stood back, watching them being force away. She shut her eyes, keeping the image of her family in her head as that might be the last time she would see them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything about the Hunger Games Series. The only thing that I do own is my original characters, for example, Nayla and Jason and future characters. But mostly, Nayla is the main character of the story.

If anyone had figure it out, Philip is—Hint, hint; Katniss father…winky faces. ;-P

Anyways, I'm going off of the movie characters more than the book.

Enjoy and please, please no flames. I already know that my grammar and tenses suck. I have heard about it many times from my other stories.

Anyways, thanks, enjoy, read, review and such.

Thanks again.

LX/HL


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **The Train Ride and the Tribute Parade

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Everything on the train seems to cause Jason and Nayla to stare with awe. The decoration throughout the train was decorated for the needs of Capitol people. Therefore, everything surrounding them was things that they have never seen before or dream of even seeing. Never mind about touching or enjoying it.

They slept on the train for one day then woken up the next day, knowing that they would be entering Capitol that day. Nayla just laid in the queen size bed, not wanting to get out the most comfortable bed she has ever been in.

Dragging herself out of bed and refreshing herself in the shower, which was another learning experience, especially with various soaps and shampoos to pick from. Nayla change into clothes that were in the wardrobe, which she put on simple things as she definitely dislikes the Capitol things. Nayla had left the room dress in these skin tight black pants, black sleeveless V-neck top and black leather knee-high boots that went over her pants.

"Oh, don't you look…dark today." Effie instantly said when Nayla enter the dining room.

At the table, it was cover with plates of various breakfast foods. And presence at the table was Jason, who was mowing down pastries as if they were going to come alive any moment and run away from him. But there was another figure at the table, eating breakfast. They had look up at Nayla, who came forwards.

Nayla instantly knew who it was.

"Haymitch Abernathy. The 50th Hunger Games victor." Nayla said, sitting down in the seat beside Jason, but across from the District 12 victor of the 50th Hunger Games.

"I remember you, Everdeen." Haymitch pointed at her with a fork before placing it down and picking up a blue bottle. He took a swing from it making Nayla to shake her head.

"You're only nineteen years old and you're drinking." Nayla put food on her plate then pour some water into a cup.

"Got a problem with that?" Asking her, taking a long gulp from the liquor bottle then placing it down and giving her a smirk.

"Yeah. Drinking your sorrows away won't bury everything away." Nayla shot at him, standing up with her breakfast then left the room. Haymitch stared after her with narrow baby blue greyish eyes.

He glance at Effie and Jason, seeing them staring at him.

"What!?"

They look away, Jason going back to eating but slower this time and Effie going back to filing her nails. Haymitch lowly growl and stood up, leaving the room with his bottle of liquor in hand.

As Haymitch walk down the train hallway with a slight swag to his steps, he came to a stop and look to his left out the train window at the passing scenery. He knew that they were getting closer to the Capitol. And for three years he has been the District 12 mentor. For those three years, he watches his tributes instantly get killed off. Hence, one of the reason he drinks. The other reasons had to do with his family and girlfriend being killed off when he came back from winning the 50th Hunger Games because of his stunt of using the force field in the arena as a weapon. The President of Panem, President Snow was not happy at all. Therefore, Snow had Haymitch family and girlfriend killed off.

His eyes shut, remembering a memory of how he knew Nayla Everdeen. They were only two and a half years apart in age difference.

The memory was of when he was thirteen, trying to figure out a way to help his parents get food. He remembers that it was cold outside and he was sitting on this barrel that was near a water well. It was about fifty feet from the edge of the woods. Out of the woods came an eleven year old Nayla and her father with bow and arrows. But slung on string were about four rabbits. Haymitch was impress, awe and jealous that they had gotten themselves food. As they walked by Haymitch, he bows his head. But upon hearing a soft 'hey,' he had look up. They were the rarest color eyes he had ever seen. Nayla teal eyes stuck out against her light tan olive complexion skin and black hair. She held out a rabbit with a smile on her face and told him to have it. Her father stood off a bit away in distance with a smile, glad that his daughter was a caring giver and not a greedy taker. That is the day that Haymitch met Nayla and the day he kept his eyes on her. She was the young girl that had given him a nice size rabbit for him to help feed his family.

Opening his eyes back up, Haymitch stares down at the bottle in his right hand and slightly shook his head. He had set it on a table in the hallway that he was about to walk by and he had kept walking all the way to his bedroom.

…**..**

…**..Capitol: …..**

…**..**

Getting off the train at the Capitol station was an overwhelming experience. Nayla and Jason were led off or rather dragged off by Effie with Haymitch following closely behind with his hands in his brown suit pant pockets. The large crowds were shouting their names, trying to get their attention.

"Come, come. We can't be late to get you two to the Prep team for the Tribute parade for the entire city to see you two tonight."

"The city?" Jason whispers, gulping a bit as he was shying away from the large crowd. Nayla looked down at the thirteen year old before looking at the crowd, who roar more as she flashes a smirk to keep a good image up.

Once inside a building, Jason and Nayla were pulled away from each other, away from Effie and Haymitch. They were led into separate rooms where they had to change into a gown and laid down on a steel table. Nayla eyes couldn't help but narrow at some of the Prep team people when their backs were turn. They seem to insult or talk about her like she wasn't lying a few feet away from them. She knew that they were talking about her because she was from the twelfth district and hence, they have found her 'gross' then the other district.

The whole thing to make her presentable was completely painful and she couldn't wait for it to be over. Once she was waxed, eyebrows pluck to perfection and she was wash up, the table she was lying on was wheel off into another room. There, they told her to wait for her stylist to show up before leaving her in this steel wall room by herself.

Nayla laid there, staring at the ceiling and not believing that this was seriously happening to her. That she was a tribute in the Hunger Games.

The door to the room opens up causing her to slowly sit up and turn herself on the table. Her legs now hung off the table and her hands rest flat upon the steel table.

A man about twenty with light tan skin, bleach platinum blonde hair with a strip of neon red going on the side and green eyes came in. He wore these loose black leather pants, neon red shirt with a leather jacket over it.

"Hello, Nayla Everdeen, I'm your stylist, Rex."

"Hello, Rex." Nayla stood up from the table and stood before him. He reach out, pulling her forwards then began to circle around her, looking her up and down and making humming sounds.

"I got the perfect outfit for you."

"Well, hopefully it's nice."

"Trust me, beautiful. You'll look dangerous." Rex said, giving her this mischievous smile. Upon seeing his smile, Nayla had a funny feeling that she got herself a daring stylist.

…**..**

…**.. Capitol Parade: …..**

…**..**

Large stands were set up on either side of a large road where the tributes come down on chariots and presenting themselves to the Capitol people. At the end of the road was a stage of where President Snow was waiting and would make a speech to begin the Hunger Games.

In the crowd, Haymitch was standing at the top near the stairs and leaning against a post. His eyes stare at the screens set up around the place for those that weren't up closer to the streets, to see the tributes.

The Distracts went through, waving and smiling—mostly the Careers—and the Capitol citizens were roaring with excitement. Haymitch shook his head, not believing that these people find killing so entertaining.

Staring at the eleventh distract go through, Haymitch eyed the beginning of the entrance where the chariots come. He hopes that Jason and Nayla were dress for sponsor's eyes. There was one time where District 12 had let their two tributes go out naked with only black soot smudge all over their body. That was the year that those tributes didn't even get sponsors.

Hearing a roar at the beginning, Haymitch look at one of the big screens to see the up-close image of Jason and Nayla. A smirk came onto his face as the outfit gave this fierce image. To Haymitch it fit Nayla's determine side.

In a black and gold chariot for District 12 were Jason and Nayla. Jason was dress in black leather pants with boots and suspenders crisscrossing over his chest and back. His hair was made into a Mohawk. He fit the miner's image. But for Nayla, it seems the crowd was roaring for her attention.

Nayla was dress in black leather pants clinging to her legs, black knee high buckle boots where the silver buckles were glimmering in the light. She had this black top on that only cover her breasts, showing off her define stomach. She had black suspenders crisscrossing over her chest and stomach. Black leather gloves on her hands and black bands around either side of her biceps. Her hair was pulled back into this high ponytail with single braids on either side of her head. Black makeup was around her eyes making her teal eyes to look like they were glowing.

"Come on, sweetheart, do something to make them like you more." Haymitch lowly mumbles, staring at the screen to see Nayla and Jason looking around in awe at their surroundings.

"Come on, Nayla. Come on!" Haymitch growled, his fists were clenching in his pant pockets.

As if she could hear him, Nayla seem to whispers something to Jason then look forwards with this look that seem so fierce and determine. She then threw her right fist into the air with the fierce expression on her face. That causes the crowd to uproar and chants her name. Soon, Jason follows her lead and threw both his arms in the air with his fist clench.

Now, the crowd was chanting their names and district number.

"There you go, sweetheart. There you go." Haymitch whispers with a small grin then turn away and walked off, not wanting to listen to President Snow opening speech for the Hunger Games.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

When the chariots all came back behind the set, Jason jump off the chariot and ran up to Effie asking if she had saw him. Nayla was standing on the chariot and turn to jump off, but a hand appears in front of her. Nayla look up at the owner of the hands and met radiant baby blue greyish eyes.

"Good job out there, sweetheart." Haymitch said, wrapping his fingers around her hand as she had rest her hand into his. He helped her down from the chariot then slowly let go of her hand.

"That was probably the most nerve wrecking experience I have ever felt."

"Well, you better be preparing then, sweetheart. More is coming your way." Haymitch said, resting his left hand on her back as he led her off towards the elevator. Behind them, Effie was dragging Jason along.

The living arrangements went by the districts and since District 12 was the highest number, it got the highest floor in the tribute building. The highest floor was the penthouse area that was simply breathtaking, especially with it over looking the Capitol.

Nayla walked towards the windows that act as the walls to stare out at Capitol. It was nighttime now, thus, all the lights were beaming off every building throughout Capitol. Down below, the streets were lively with Capitol people, who were mostly known as night owls more than anything.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Effie said, dropping herself on a couch and began to look at her nails.

"It's a sight." Nayla lowly said, staring at the city before turning away from the windows and glance back at them. She saw some new faces in the room with blank expressions and tending to Effie with whatever she demanded on them.

"They are Avox." Haymitch steps up besides Nayla, lowly telling her this while he stared out the windows. He had saw Nayla's questionable and curious expression from across the room when she saw Effie being treated by them.

"What is an Avox?" Nayla turn her back to the others, standing beside Haymitch and looking out the city with him.

"They are individuals that have rebel against the Capitol. For punishment, their tongues are cut out, leaving them mute. They act as servants to Capitol people and the tributes." Haymitch explained to her to which Nayla glance back over her shoulder to see the Avox serving Effie some fruit. Nayla looked forwards again and shook her head.

"The scenery may look nice to some, but not to me, especially knowing the ugliness that it beholds." Nayla whispers, stepping back and walking off to the hallway.

"Where is she going?" Effie questions with a raised eyebrow.

Haymitch stared after Nayla, taking in the comment that she had just whisper to him. His eyes went back to looking out the window, staring at the night time of the Capitol land.

"To bed." Haymitch replied, tucking his hands in his pant pockets and turning away from the window, walking off to go to bed too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Training Room Interaction

…**..**

…**..The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

The next day seem to come by quickly and Nayla had soon found Jason and herself in the training room with the other tributes. Before Jason and her left, Haymitch had question them about abilities. Nayla had told him that she was good with bow and arrows, traps and running. For Jason, he said simply said he was good at hiding himself. Once Haymitch knew that, he told them to not show off their skills, but rather show off their skills in the private individual meeting with the Gamemarkers that will take part in two days.

Nayla moved her arms and legs a bit, trying to get use to the training outfits that all the tributes were wearing. They were this black spandex top and bottom with black flexible flat footwear. There were strips of colors across the shoulders and going down the sides. Each district had their own color. For Nayla and Jason, theirs were light gray—it was light because if it was dark, it would've blended in with the rest of the black training outfits. Their district numbers were on the back on the top of their spines and also their numbers were on their right pant leg.

They were waiting for a Gamemaker to come and explain to them on what they had to do for training sessions.

"Nayla."

Hearing a soft whisper, Nayla looked down to her left to see that Jason was staring at something behind her with a bit of widen eyes. Slowly, she looked up and turns her head in the direction of where Jason was staring with wide, fearful eyes.

Her pale turquoise eyes met silver steel gray eyes.

"Jason, don't stare at anyone in the eyes anymore, got it." Nayla turn her eyes away from the District 1 tribute, who was eyeing them with a smirk. Nayla stared down at Jason, who nodded his head then look away to the camouflage station.

"I'm going to go look at the camouflaging station."

"You do that." Nayla whispers, giving him a gentle push for him to go over there. Her eyes stayed on him until she turns around to head over to the weapon station, but her eyes met a broad chest.

"Hello, 12."

Her eyes went up the strong looking chest to the silver steel gray eyes of the District 1 male tribute.

They stared each other down until Nayla made a slight scoff sound and brush by him. That had made the District 1 tribute to stare after her with a bit shock, but then a smirk came onto his lips. He quickly follows after her.

The other tributes had stopped what they were doing upon seeing the exchange between the two districts. Their eyes follow after them, watching as they got over to the weapons rack.

"Can you stop following me?"

"You're a feisty little thing. Surprisingly."

"How so? And who are you?" Nayla whirl around staring up at him.

"My name is Kai. And I'm just surprise at how feisty and brave a District 12 is." Kai lowly said, reaching out to brush a strand of her black hair behind her ear. However, Nayla step back, glaring at him then move herself to the weaponry rack. Though, Kai step up beside her and picked up this huge knife that looks like a machete.

Nayla picked up a throwing dagger and turn to the target board across the room. She had turn just in time to see Kai throw the machete. It hit the center of the target, but slightly off. He smirked and turns around, staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"I believe that you should be around me, Princess. Just maybe, I'll keep you around." Kai whispers, stepping to her and about to touch her face, but she shove him back.

Everyone, plus the Gamemakers that were watching from the balcony that overlook the room, watch with slight shock yet curiosity.

Nayla step forwards twirl around on her right foot in a circle then let go of the dagger.

A thud then gasps from a few other tributes, were now staring with even more shock than before. Nayla's dagger had not only hit the center of the board, but rather her dagger had hit the center of Kai's machete hilt.

Nayla was a bit shock that her aim was that good, but she quickly shook it off and made sure that her face was back to seriousness. She turns to Kai, who was staring at the board then looked at her with raise eyebrows.

"I'm not yours." Nayla furiously whispers to him then walked away as a Gamemaker came into the room, calling them over to explain the rules about training.

As Nayla stood with the other tributes, Kai's eyes kept glancing at her with interest. That made Nayla to try very hard to not look at him. She had an odd feeling that her move only made the District 1 male tribute to be interest in her even more. However, maybe it was a good thing. Maybe forming alliance with a trained career could be beneficial or maybe it won't.

"Nayla, how did you do that?" Jason whispers to her.

Nayla looked down at Jason, who was staring up at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Nayla replies back with a small sheepish grin then look back up to listen in on what the Gamemaker's instructions were.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Throughout the training with help from instructors, Nayla was in the forest section making traps and learning how to make new ones. But she hid behind tall grass, watching every tribute working around the room and analyzing.

So far, she took note that Career districts—1, 2, and 4—were obviously well train. This year, they seem to be all muscle, but no flexibility. Then Districts three and five had young tributes, all under the age of fourteen. Next Districts six and seven seem to form an alliance together, but keeping to themselves. They were always at the obstacle course making Nayla to believe that they weren't good at tough terrain areas—especially falling many times—and preparing as much as possible. Districts eight, nine, ten had a mix of older and younger tributes, but they seem to be always at the combat station. District eleven were sticking with each other and shadowing others. Lastly, Jason, he was always at the camouflage station, trying to hide himself with paints and other substances.

Nayla looked away from all the districts she was studying and went back to making a trap that would trigger this sharpen branch to come down and impale whoever is its victim.

…**..**

…**.. Back at District 12 Penthouse: …..**

…**..**

Walking bare feet across the marble floors, Nayla was dress in loose black pants and a sleeveless teal color V-neck shirt. She enters the kitchen and grabs a drink out of the fridge. Turning around, she jumps a bit and then glared at Haymitch.

"Do you always stalk people?" Nayla mutters walking to the small table and stool in the kitchen. Haymitch watched her before turning to the fridge and getting this blue alcohol drink than coming over to sit in the other stool across from her.

"I have heard through the grapevine that you and District 1 male tribute had a bit of a tiff."

"It wasn't a tiff."

"And he has his eyes on you. Either that is a good thing or bad thing, sweetheart." Haymitch said, taking a swing out of the bottle then setting it back down on the table. Nayla stared into her glass, swirling around the green juice then looking back up at him.

"He mostly wants me as his pet during the arena."

Haymitch seem to choke a bit on his liquor when he took another swing of it. He patted his chest then cleared his throat before looking at her with narrow eyes.

"What!?"

"Yes. And I'm not repeating myself. That is why he seems interest in me." Nayla replied, clenching her glass in her hand before pushing it away from her as she wasn't thirsty anymore.

Staring at her, Haymitch couldn't blame the District 1 boy to want her as a pet. Nayla was a natural beauty. He had heard many Capitol people, even Caesar Flickerman the talk show host of the Hunger Games, had commented that Nayla was the 'rare beauty gem of District 12.' But upon, hearing about the District 1 boy taking interest in her in such a manner, Haymitch felt something swirl inside his stomach.

"It—it could be a good thing."

"It could, but also, it couldn't." Haymitch retorted, shaking his head.

Nayla looked down at the table, taking a sharp inhale through her nose then exhale for her mouth. Her eyes looked up to stare into Haymitch radiant baby blue greyish eyes.

"It's going to be hard, Haymitch."

His head tilted a bit as he hears her say this in a low tone. He doesn't say anything, so she continues.

"In that arena, fighting against each other to death…I-I—"

"Don't say anymore, Nayla."

Her eyes had drift to the table, but shot up when he had said her name. Staring at Haymitch, Nayla felt like she could see burning blue flames igniting behind his eyes. She never saw him so serious or getting work up.

"Haym—"Nayla stop talking as he stood up and stood beside her. He reach out, grabbing her chin in his left hand and tilted her head back to stare into her eyes.

"You're going to live. This is my third year being a mentor and upon seeing you, knowing who you were before this, I can see the determination raging inside you. Use that and your survival skills to survive. I know that you can do this. If you don't believe you can do it, then I might as well stop mentoring you altogether." Haymitch explained to her, staring into her eyes and not blinking once.

Nayla stared into his eyes, searching it then slightly nodded her head.

"I will live."

Haymitch got a smirk on his lips and bent forwards, laying a kiss on her hairline. His lips stayed there, his eyes shutting as her scent of rainfall and lavender surrounded him.

"Good girl." He whispers, pulling away and walking out of the room, but not without his liquor bottle.

Nayla stared after her mentor with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Her eyes look back at the table then at her drink. Reaching out, she grab her glass and brought it to her lips, taking a long gulp of the neon green color juice, and feeling thirstier than she had ever felt before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **It's an Everdeen Thing

…**..**

…**.. Two Days Later; Afternoon: …..**

…**..**

The next day, Nayla and Jason sat at the dining room table, trying to ignore an ecstatic Effie about impressing the Gamemakers. Haymitch soon came swaggering into the room, somewhat dress for the day and plop himself in the seat at the end of the table.

"Do you two know what y'all are doing?" Haymitch asked them, reaching towards a basket that was filled with small round breads of various kinds. He picks one up and then picks a knife up to use to smother jelly on the bread to eat.

"Impress the Gamemakers." Jason lowly said causing Haymitch to eye him then nod his head.

"Exactly. Show them everything you got. We need to get high score ranks for you two, especially having a stubborn attitude." Haymitch said, glancing at Nayla when he had said the last part. Nayla glance at him then down at her plate, moving some fruit around with her fork.

After lunch, Nayla and Jason were suited up in their training outfits again. Nayla stylist, Rex, had pulled her hair back into a French braid. He stood in front of her and grabs her shoulders.

"Beautiful, go in there, show off and make them remember who you are. Kick ass."

"You know, for a stylist, you're very rebellious."

"Beautiful, be jealous of it." Rex said with a wink causing her to smile. Stepping away from her, Rex patted her shoulder with a smirk. He completed his duty to make her feel relax.

Getting into an elevator with Jason, they rode down it until the doors open up to show two Peacekeepers, who led them to the training room. Once in the training building, Nayla and Jason sat in a waiting room, waiting for the other districts to finish up. Since they were District 12 they would be last.

"Nayla Everdeen." A computerize voice echo through the waiting room.

Nayla breathed in then out before standing up and moving towards the door.

"Nayla."

Pausing, Nayla looked back at Jason, who gave her a shy smile.

"Hold nothing back."

"You too." Nayla whispers with a small grin then turn back around and walking out of the room once the sliding door open up.

Nayla felt her heart beating against her ribcage as she walked across the empty room. All there was in the room was a rack with a bow and a few arrows, but also, throwing knives. There was a target of a person outline about fifty feet away from the set up. Then there was the Gamemakers up on the balcony, chatting away with each other.

"Nayla Everdeen. District 12." She announced, getting a few of their attentions but most were enjoying whatever meal they were having. This made her a bit frustrated, knowing that these Gamemakers expect less from the District 12. But also, probably tire from watching all the districts ahead of them go.

Stepping to the rack, her hands hover over the throwing knives. Picking on up, she twirled it then threw it at the target, hitting the heart section. Glancing up, her eyes stared with slight disbelief that most of them didn't even pay attention.

Walking over to the rack, Nayla pick up two arrows and the bow. She weighs them in her grasps then step back from the rack. But not before kicking it down causing it to slam on the metal flooring. This made a huge echo to rang throughout the room. It had instantly made the Gamemakers to jump; startle and turn to stare at her with widen eyes.

Nayla turn away from them; notch one of the arrows in the bow and fire. It hit the head of the target. But with great speed, Nayla had notch the second arrow in her bow, focus with sharp eyes that zero in on the arrow in the target and then she fired again. The second arrow had hit the first one, splitting it in half. Her left eyebrow rose a bit, shock that she had such hawk eyes to zero in on a target. Her eyes went to the Gamemakers, who stared at her with shock still.

Nayla put the bow on the rack that was lying on the ground. She then did a mocking bow to them and stood up straight again, staring at all of them.

"Thank you. Sorry for wasting your time." Nayla said, turning on the heels of her feet and walking away with a satisfy smirk gracing her lips.

…**..**

…**..District 12 Penthouse: …..**

…**..**

The young Effie was pacing around the living room, exclaiming loudly about how Nayla went overboard with the private training evaluation with the Gamemakers.

"I thought that she rocked it!" Rex exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with a smile. Nayla gave him a slight grin, but bow her head as Effie pointed her long manicure finger at Rex with glaring eyes.

"It isn't how a lady should act, Rex! Just stop talking, Rex because you go completely out of line at times too." Effie exclaimed causing Rex to shrug his shoulders and lean back in his seat, not effected by Effie's words.

"Well, I have to agree with Rex on this one." Haymitch jump over the couch and landed beside Nayla. His left arm came around and wraps across Nayla's shoulders. Her eyes went to his, staring into them with raised eyebrows.

"Sweetheart, excellent performance."

"No, it isn't, Haymitch. Both Nayla and Jason—"

"What about them? They simply went out there and impress them. Now, relax, woman." Haymitch said, pulling his arm away from Nayla's shoulders and crossing his right leg over his left.

"Now, let's watch the rankings." Haymitch said, waving his hand towards the large screen TV across the room. Rex got the control and hit the power button.

On the screen was Caesar Flickerman, the host of the Hunger Games. He was about to begin the rankings.

"Just in time." Effie said, dropping herself in a seat with a smile.

"_As you know the Tributes are ranking on a scale of 1-12 after three days of evaluation. The Gamekeepers would like to acknowledge that it was an exceptional three days."_ Caesar said with one of his charming smiles.

Immediately after that, Caesar began to go through the Districts and their ranking scores. Nayla eyes stared down at the image of Kai, who was smirking in his head shot.

"_From District 1, Kai, with a score of ten." _

"Of course." Nayla mutters, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the image of Kai a bit longer before it vanish to show District 2 tributes. Haymitch glance at her in the corner of his eyes before looking back at the screen.

After about ten minutes they were finally getting to their district.

"_District 11, Zeke, with a score of eight." _

"Here we go." Effie exclaimed with a huge smile.

"_From District 12, Jason, with a score of seven." _

"Alright, we can work with that for some sponsors." Effie looked over at Jason with a small smile. Nayla eyes stayed trained on the screen as her image appeared.

"_And lastly, from District 12, Nayla, with a score of…wow. An eleven."_

"YES!" Rex shouted, jumping up and tackling Nayla into a hug. She yelps as she fell of the couch and fell to the ground. Rex was pulled away from Nayla by Haymitch, who bent down with a smile on his face towards Nayla. He held his hand out to which she grab and let him rip her back up to her feet.

"Now that, sweetheart, is what happens when you make them remember you." Haymitch whispers into her ear then bent back to smirk at her. Nayla nodded her head with a grin back at him.

…**..**

…**..Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

"There."

Nayla took a step away from Rex and she turn around to face the body mirror in the interviewing building. Her eyes had widen as she stared at a teenage girl that she didn't believe that she could look like this.

"Well?" Rex questions, stepping up beside her, smiling at her.

"I look good." She whispers causing Rex to clap his hands together with the smile widening on his face.

"Beautiful, you look, well, beautiful." Rex whispers into her ear, dropping his hands on her shoulders and peaking over her right shoulder to smile at her in the mirror again.

The strapless dress was turquoise in color. It was an empire waist; diamond accents embedded across the waist like a belt, but also, embedded and outline the sweetheart neckline. It had a flowy see through turquoise train on it too that the train flowed behind her like water ripples. Then to make it even more daring, there was a side slit going up the left side. Her feet were in silver heels that were gladiator style.

Her hair was down in natural waves, light black eyeliner outline the bottom of her eye lids while the top was outline by silver. Her turquoise eyes seem to glow with the dress she was wearing.

"Now, when you got out there, just be yourself." Rex step from her saying causing her to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Be myself? I don't think that'll be a good thing."

"As long as you don't degrade anything, especially the Capitol, you'll be fine." Rex step to her with a smile. She stared at him then nodded her head causing him to nod his head back.

"Now, let's go."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

It was another nerve wrecking experience.

The room had seem to be fill up with most of the Capitol population. Nayla stood near the backdrop, staring out at the crowd listening to Caesar as he was introducing her.

"Now, give it up for the one that we all known as the Beauty Gem of District 12, Nayla Everdeen." Caesar introduced causing Nayla to breath in then out before slowly making her way onto the stage.

It seem like everything became louder, the clapping and the audience roaring as they saw her. Every step she took seems to be unconsciously and her body was just functioning without her thinking it.

When Nayla got to Caesar, the host seems to pick up on her slight nervous on the stage. He gave her a reassuring smile causing her to give a weak one back.

"Come, sit, sit." Caesar said to her, grabbing her right hand and led her to the seat across from his. They both sat down and Caesar stared at her with his charming smile.

"So, Nayla, may I call you that?"

"Um, yes." Nayla slowly replied with a nod.

This cause the audience to laugh and Caesar to let out a few chuckles. He still held her hand, patting it to draw her attention away from the crowd.

"Nayla, the Beauty Gem of District 12. Do you see yourself as that?"

"As a beauty gem? I think that I look pretty human form, Caesar." Nayla jokily said causing the host to laugh with the audience.

Nayla could tell that the Capitol people definitely like a good laugh, especially from Tributes, but ones from low Districts like Nayla's. It was if the Capitol people found the Districts amusing and entertaining to them. Well, then again, the Districts were their entertainment when it came to the Hunger Games.

"Oh, we got ourselves a beauty and a jokester. I like that. Bringing smiles to all our faces. That's good." Caesar said, still chuckling a bit.

"But truly, Nayla, do you see yourself as a beauty?"

"I mean, not really."

That made some to gasp out and her to look at the audience with a slight grin.

"By everyone's reaction, I think that my answer wasn't a good one. Oops." Nayla softly sung out causing Caesar to laugh again with the audience.

"Oh I just love your personality! Don't you love it, people! Huh!" Caesar shouted to the audience, who roared with laughter and shouting agreements too.

"Nayla, you are truly an eye sight." Caesar turns to her, telling her this with a warming smile. She gave a smile back, glancing at the audience to see them nodding their heads in agreement.

"Thank you."

"Well, since we are running out of time with Nayla." Caesar stood up, letting Nayla to stand up beside him. He held her hand and held it up with a smile.

"District 12 tribute, Nayla Everdeen, everyone!" Caesar said, dropping her hand back down but not before lying a kiss on top of it. She nodded her head at him, wave to the audience, but saw Rex flapping his arms then making waves with it. That made her slightly confused but then she remembers that he had down something to her train on her dress.

Nayla wave to the audience then whirl around causing her train to activate it's special accents. The train seems to flow out and float around her like flowing water and making her to seem mystical. She began to walk away causing the train to flow behind her, making it seem like she was gliding off stage.

That made the audience to roar loudly with excitement and awe.

"Wow! Nayla Everdeen again, everyone!" Caesar exclaimed, throwing his arms in the direction of Nayla.

Once backstage, Nayla pass Jason, who smile at her then walk by her to go have his turn with Caesar interview.

"That was perfect, sweetheart."

"My name is Nayla, Haymitch." Nayla turn around to stare up a bit at Haymitch, who gave her a smirk.

"Of course…Nayla. You look beautiful." Haymitch lowly told her with a gentle, honest smile to which Nayla gives him a smile back.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything about the Hunger Games Series, only my Original Characters.

I have written it this chapter with something similar to Katniss performance to the Gamemakers because the title of the chapter is called "It's an Everdeen Thing." I did that on purpose because (Spoiler alert) there is going to be a sequel and Haymitch is going to say this to Katniss when the time does comes.

Anyways, a **disclaimer** once again: Don't own anything about the Hunger Games Series.

I only own my original characters.

Thank you again,

LX/HL


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **It's Time

…**..**

…**.Nighttime; …..**

…**..**

After the interviewing, both Nayla and Jason got high remarks about, they were sent back to their penthouse. At dinner, it was quiet as they knew that it was their last dinner before entering the arena tomorrow and fighting to the death until one is left standing.

Once everyone had food in their stomachs and went off to their own rooms, Nayla had washed up and lay in her bed with widen eyes. Thoughts of killing and surviving were swimming around her head, making her heartbeats appear loud in her body and it felt like ice was running through her veins.

Sitting up, she kicks the blankets off and got out of bed. She threw on a dark navy blue bathrobe over her black silky nightgown that went just to her mid-thighs.

Walking out of her bedroom, Nayla went into the living room and outside on the balcony. Her hands grab the railing, clenching them tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

The Capitol was lively tonight down below, celebrating for the 53rd Hunger Games starting nine o'clock tomorrow morning. On the big screens in the main streets was showing Caesar talking with the head Gamemaker.

Nayla shook her head, bowing her head and shutting her eyes as she hated the Capitol. She hated them for what they do every year to all the Districts. Taking two tributes, unless it was a Quarter Quell then it was four, then putting them through luxury, treating them like stars before putting them into the arena to fight one another to the death until one survives. The victor of the Games.

"What are you doing up, sweetheart? You should be resting."

Nayla head tilted up and her eyes open, staring out at the lively Capitol again. Haymitch appeared beside her, leaning his back against the railing and resting his hands behind him, gripping the railing.

"It's hard to." Nayla mumbles, glaring down at the Capitol streets.

"I know. I didn't sleep at all when this happen to me."

"How can they celebrate an execution of children? Have they no heart, no soul?" Nayla whispers, shaking her head a little.

"It's all entertainment and a TV show to them, sweetheart. That is all they see us as." Haymitch softly replied, pushing himself off the railing then turning around to face the Capitol with her. His hands gripping the railing tightly too.

There was a chime in the air, signaling midnight. Fireworks were lurch into the air to signify the next day, but mostly, it was the day of the 53rd Hunger Games. There was a loud roar from the Capitol people down below at the fireworks and the countdown till the Games starts.

"It's sad to say this, but, it'll be sad to die on the day I was born. Kind of irony, don't you think, Haymitch."

His eyes widen and he whirled his body towards her, seeing a mockingly grin on her face and she was shaking her head.

"It's your birthday?"

"Seventeen today. On the day of the Hunger Games." Nayla said, sarcastically laughing and pushing herself away from the railing. Haymitch turn to her and step up to her, cupping the side of her face with his right hand. His thumb brushes away a tear that was threatened to fall.

"You will live. Only you control you. Make no limits for yourself, sweetheart." Haymitch whispers, causing her to look at him.

"I haven't done things that I wished to do yet. There is so many things that I haven't done yet in this world, Haymitch." Nayla told him, her voice cracking a bit as emotions were catching up to her.

"I know how you feel. I went through the same things."

A short gasp escapes her lips as she tried to keep control of her emotions and not have a panic attack. Haymitch cup the other side of her cheek now with his other hand, keeping her face directed towards him and staring each other's eyes.

"Live for your family. I can't go back to mine."

"Haymitch." Nayla softly said. She knew the background of his story about his family and his girlfriend, who were killed on orders from the Capitol, specifically the President. It was because Haymitch had outsmarted the Games by using the force field that surrounds the arena against his opponents.

"Just live, Nayla. No what if's." Haymitch softly told her, tilting her head back a bit to stare into his eyes. Her hands came up to grip either of his wrists since both his hands were cupping her face.

The fireworks reflected off her eyes, giving them an even more radiant glow then they already were.

"Happy 17th Birthday, Nayla." Haymitch whispers, before laying his lips against her own.

…**..**

…**..Morning: …..**

…**..**

When morning had come, no one talked to each other. The room was deafening and the tension was too thick.

Haymitch had gone with Nayla into the elevator that would lift them up to an area where the hovercraft would take all the tributes to the arena.

Nayla was dressed in knee high buckle up boots that went over these insolated black spandex pants. Her top was the same material as her pants, but her top was a half-zip, sleeveless and had a hood. Then there were these black sleeves around her forearms. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid to stay out of her face. Her one token was her necklace that her little brother has given to her. It was the necklace with a small silver angel like feather hanging from a black thin leather rope.

As the elevator got closer to the top, Haymitch turn to her making her to look up at him. Last night flash through her head making her body feel a bit hotter than usual. It was her first kiss and Haymitch had given it to her.

"Use those survival skills of yours. When you get onto the launch pad, do not move or you can simply kiss your sorry damn ass goodbye." Haymitch told her, going over a few pointers before she goes. Nayla nodded her head in understanding manner.

"There is the Cornucopia. It has all the nice desirable things that everyone wants. Don't go for it. It's a bloodbath. Instead, run as far as possible, find water and hide in high grounds. I know that you are probably the fastest runner out there, but don't risk it." Haymitch said, staring at her sharply causing her to slightly nod.

The elevator door open making them to both step out and stare at the hovercraft with Peacekeepers around it. Haymitch grabbed Nayla's shoulders making her to stare into his eyes.

"Remember all that. But also, don't make limits for yourself. That'll be your downfall if you do. Strive for the impossible." Haymitch softly told her, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"Right." Nayla nodded, pulling away from him and began to walk away.

"Nayla."

Nayla stop and turn to see that she had only walked five feet before Haymitch said her name.

"Come back alive for me, got it?" Haymitch lowly said, not liking that he was showing a weakness of his.

Over the course of a week, Nayla had grown on him even more. He knew her back at District 12, remembering her running around with her sibling and other kids. Watching her grow into a determine young lady. He had felt in debt with her when she had given him a rabbit for his family back then. But now, he had felt protective over her and the rare warming feeling of when she was around.

"I will." Nayla told him with a nod before turning around and began walking to the hovercraft with determine steps. She knew that once she gets onto this hovercraft, all her emotions have to vanish. It was survival to the fittest. It was survival to win and live now.

Standing back near the elevator door, Haymitch watched as the hovercraft raise off the ground then shot off in the direction of the arena.

"Don't let me lose another dear to me." Haymitch whispers, shutting his eyes and turning away to head back into the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Let the 53rd Hunger Games Begin!

…**..**

…**.. The Arena: …..**

…**..**

The final moments were being counted down.

All twenty four tributes were standing in their launching tubes, slowly being raised up to the arena.

Nayla got into a running stance as she was going to go against Haymitch words. She was going to go to the Cornucopia and get some sort of supplies. Her fists were clenching and unclenching as the light above her was getting brighter.

When the glass seal pulled away and she found herself outside in the arena. Her eyes instantly took in the surroundings, seeing what all the tributes and her were up against.

The platforms were around the large silver Cornucopia that was in the center of their circle. However, from their platform there were trails leading to the Cornucopia. The trails led through tall grasses so once everyone gets off their platform, they either run down their trail to the Cornucopia or they could turn around, and high tail it to the terrains behind.

The terrains around them were woods and mountains. The woods circle the mountains that held no snow, just jagged rocks.

Nayla shut her eyes, listening to the countdown beginning but also her surroundings. She heard soft rustling of water making her to believe that there was some type of river close by. There were birds chirping throughout the arena too.

"Ten!"

Her eyes open her eyes as the countdown was closer to one. Pale turquoise eyes were steady on the countdown flashing in bright orange on the Cornucopia. As it came down to 2, Nayla let out a steady exhale from her mouth.

"Sorry Haymitch."

…**..**

…**..Capitol: …..**

…**..**

Haymitch was in a room filled with rich Capitol citizens and other District mentors. The camera had zoom in on each tribute. It zoom in on the District 12 last, specifically Nayla. Haymitch read her lips.

"_Sorry Haymitch." _She had mouthed making Haymitch know what she was about to do.

"No, sweetheart. No." Haymitch sat forwards with his hands clasp together in front of his mouth.

They watch as the countdown hit zero and the tributes were off.

…**..**

…**.. Arena: …..**

…**..**

Nayla had jumped off, getting a good start off the platform and sprinting with adrenaline pumping through her veins. The tall grass was smacking against her body as she kept sprinting and almost instantly she came to the opening of where the Cornucopia was.

No one else was out of the trails yet making her to keep sprinting, grabbing two backpacks and kept running. Out came the other tributes, but Nayla ran by them. She had to duck underneath one of them as he tried to clothes line her.

Nayla ran down another trail that a tribute came out of and kept sprinting, not looking back as screams of death were heard behind her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Wow, she can run!" Caesar said from his announcer table.

"I think that she is the fastest tribute that I have ever seen, Caesar." Caesar, co-host, Claudius Tempmlesmith, exclaimed with excitement.

"I have to agree with you."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You're going to give me a heart attack, sweetheart." Haymitch mumbles, sitting back on the couch he took up. His heart was beating powerfully in his chest and the ice was slowly leaving his veins.

"She is so fast."

"Unbelievable."

"I think that I'm going to bet on the 12 girl."

Haymitch turn to see a group of high class Capitol people saying this. This made him to look back at the screen then back at the group of Capitol people. He stood up, buttoning up his one button overcoat suit and made his way over to the group to talk them into sponsoring.

However, the familiar sounds of the cannons made everyone's eyes to turn to the screen to see which tribute had perished in that first few minutes.

Haymitch eyes shut when he saw that Jason was one of the few that had went down. There was thirteen cannons altogether.

"Well that leaves eleven tributes left." Caesar voice came over the images of the tributes that had fallen in the first few minutes.

…**..**

…**..Arena: ….**

…**..**

In the woods, Nayla eyes went up to the skies of the arena. She noted the holographic graphing in the sky making her to know that the game makers could do anything to this arena with a flick of their fingers.

There were cannons going off making her to count each one. In the end she got thirteen making her to shut her eyes and sent a quick pray to all thirteen before opening her eyes.

Nayla turn away from the skies and ran through the woods, dodging trees and bushes. She felt herself going up making her to know that she was going up to the mountain area.

She took Haymitch advice on going to higher grounds. Now, she just needed to find some water.

As the trees started to become less, Nayla stop at these boulders cover in moss. They made this cave causing her to walk over and sit in it. There, she drops the two backpacks she grabs from the Cornucopia and began to search them.

There was something metal folded up in one of the bags causing her to pull it out, but jump as the metal thing extended. In full glory it was a black folding survival bow. She smiles as she got her bow. Digging through the long and wide hiking backpack, she found about fifteen black metal tipped arrow heads.

"I like this bag." She whispers, digging through it some more to find a hunting knife, gloves, pouch for the arrows and a kit to make more arrows. She put the arrows in the pouch, slinging it around over her shoulder and tightening the strap.

Next she dug through the other bag and smile.

It was a first aid kit bag.

"Jackpot."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You hit the jackpot, beautiful." Haymitch chuckle causing a few Capitol people to look at him with raised eyebrows. His eyes were staring at the screen that showed Nayla putting everything away in the big hiking bag and then strapping it onto her back.

Haymitch clap his hands together before walking over to another group where he heard Nayla's name from their lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Nayla made ways up the mountain until she found this ledge. She had to jump over an opening to get over to it. Taking a few steps back, she sprinted forwards and jump over the small gap. Hitting the ledge, she fell forwards onto her stomach making her to let out a cough as air exit her body.

"Argh, that was lovely." Nayla mutters, putting her hands on the ground and pushing herself up. She moves on the ledge and came to an opening in it. Nayla peak around in it before going into it.

It was another small cave making her to take in the surroundings. She noted a small opening at the top to look at the sky. Her eyes went to the entrance then she look around the cave again.

This would be her hideout for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** She's a Nightshade

…**..**

…**.. Seven Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Crouch down on the ledge with bow and arrows, Nayla stared down from the ledge and to the incline of the mountain. She had seen some movement on the borderline part of the woods that met the mountain terrains.

She doesn't know what time or how many minutes gone by, but after she had found the cave, there were four more cannons that went off. That made her to know that only seven tributes remain.

The sun seems to be traveling downwards making her to know it was become late evening.

And with tributes going down quickly, something was telling her that the Gamemakers were going to drag it out a bit. Something was going to come; she could feel that bad vibe in her stomach.

As Nayla went to get off the ledge to go explore for some food, she jump when music started to play. It was Capitol music and it sound a bit depressing to her ears. Looking up, she stared at the arena's holographic skies and watch as portraits of fallen Tributes were shown.

Her right hand went over her mouth when she saw that Jason was one of them.

"No." She whispers, turning away from the skies as she could view it anymore. She couldn't believe the thirteen year old was now gone.

"He was too young." Nayla whispers, smacking the boulder that was near the opening of the small cave she resigns in. Her head rest against the boulder and she shook her head a bit, really hating the Capitol so much.

Lifting up her head, she put on a stone expression on her face then began to descend down the ledge. She was thankful for the gloves that came in one of the bags. Getting to solid ground, she drops himself down and let out an exhale.

Turning around, Nayla saw a flash and quickly duck down. A throwing knife had embedded in a crack in the stone wall. Her eyes went to the border of the woods where it meets the mountain terrain to show a girl from District 2 named Flow coming at her yelling.

"Die you bitch."

Nayla pulled an arrow from her pouch, notch it and fire. It hit Flow in the shoulder causing Flow to growl and kept running at Nayla.

Notching another arrow, Nayla drop to her knees as Flow threw another throwing knife at her. The knife had whizzed by her head when she had drop to her knees. Nayla pulled the string back then let go.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The arrow had hit the District 2 girl, Flow straight in between the eyes. The force was so great that Flow had come off her feet a bit and collapse onto her back. Her body had an arrow prodding from her shoulder and now her head, which was the kill shot.

A cannon went off signaling another Tribute was gone.

Haymitch shut his eyes and let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. His eyes open up to see Nayla standing over the District 2 girl with a emotionless face. Nayla pulled the arrows from the girl, mouth a 'sorry' then ran off.

Dropping back in the couch with his drink, Haymitch knew that Nayla had let all her emotions go. She was determine and emotionless in the arena.

"And that is what she needs to keep going…so be it." Haymitch mumbles before taking a long gulp from his drink.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Breathing in and out, nose and mouth, Nayla was running through the woods. Her eyes were wide and alert, keeping eyes open for any other tributes, traps, or any Muttation that the Gamemakers might've released in the arena.

Sliding across the ground, she hid behind a tree when she saw someone that she wishes she hadn't. Glancing around the tree, she sees Kai with two other Careers walking around. However, Kai comes to a stop in front of the group.

"I need to take a leak. Hold up." Kai said, walking away from the group and heading to the tree that Nayla was hiding behind. Nayla looked back forwards, trying to keep her breath normal, but instead it stop.

Not because of Kai, but of three large grasshoppers Muttation coming towards her and the group. She didn't care about Kai with his group; she screamed and ran around the tree.

"What the—oh shit!" Kai shouted, zipping up his pants and running after Nayla, but wincing as something bit him from the ground. Looking down he saw this huge snake Muttation hissing at him.

"No." He whispers, feeling this weird tingling sensation going through his body. He kept running in the direction that Nayla ran, getting away from the Muttation as fast as possible.

Nayla kept running, hearing a few of the tributes screaming in fight, pain and some of them were letting out warrior cries as they fought some of the Muttation.

She came a ledge making her to slide to a stop and waves her arms a bit to gain her balance. She fell back onto her butt causing her to let out a breath of air. Moving forwards, she looked over to the edge to see fog, but she could see a few spikes down below, poking out of what appeared to be a river.

Hearing footfalls, her eyes turn to see District 11 tribute come charging her yelling with an axe raised in the air. Nayla quickly got up, pulling a throwing knife out and went to throw it, but she didn't have to.

Out of nowhere, Kai appeared charging and jump up. Both his feet planted against the back of the District 11 boy and push himself forwards. The District 11 boy yelled as he fell off the ledge and through the fog. Nayla ran over to the ledge, staring down and went wide eyes when the fog cleared up a bit to show that the boy was now impaled on the stones.

Her eyes went back to Kai, who had just saved her life. She went to say something, but gasp out as Kai stagger forwards then fell down and gasping for air. Nayla fell down beside him and began to check him over.

"Sn-snake bite." Kai whispers to her, shaking a bit as he felt the burning tingling sensation flowing through his body very slowly. He manages to point down to his thigh to where the snake bit him.

"No doubt venomous." Nayla whispers, staring at his leg and see two puncture holes through his pants. She looked back at the District 1 male tribute, Kai. The one that pester her through training, the one that just saved her life even though he didn't have to.

"Why did you do it?" Nayla asked him, helping him sit up then stand. She made him to wrap his left arm around her shoulder and they slowly began to walk. Kai was a bit surprise that she was helping him, but accepted the offer.

Two cannons went off to signal that the District 11 boy and another were now dead, thus, leaving only four of them.

"I didn't want to see your pretty face go yet."

"Is that how you still see me? The pretty face from District 12."

"Your appearance may be beautiful, but so is your perso-nality." His words were slowing up and his words were starting to be broken up into syllables.

Nayla found a decline in the ledge they were on and began to descend it with Kai. She felt the need to help him as he had helped her.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Would you look at that, Claudius? District 1, Kai, had help District 12, Nayla. Now she is helping him. It's like you itch my back and I'll itch yours scenario. Do I sense that Kai likes Nayla in a loving way?"

"Maybe, Caesar. We just have to find out."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Nayla had found an indent in the rock wall and had sat Kai against it. She made sure he was comfortable before standing up.

A beeping sound made Kai and her to look up to see a silver capsule floating towards them on a silver silk parachute.

"A sponsor." Nayla whispers as she reached out and grabs the capsule. She opens it up and pulled the note out with two small round containers.

Dropping the capsule to the ground, she quickly opens up the folded up paper.

'_Good thing he likes you.' –H_

Nayla smile at the note and tuck it away in her boot. She turns to Kai, who seem to be staring around in a daze. Nayla quickly went over to him then looked at the two containers. Opening one up, there was this light purple liquid swishing inside.

"Drink this." Nayla whispers, putting it to his mouth and tilting it back. Kai cough some out, but drank most of it.

"That's nasty shit." He mutters causing her to grin.

Nayla open the other container up, but another note was in there. She set the small container containing small black berries next to Kai as she read the note, keeping it close to her for only her eyes to see.

'_Berries that make you appear dead.' –H_

"What's the point of those?" She mumbles. Then she began to think that maybe Haymitch wants her to take them, appear that she is dead to which she would be taken out of the arena. But in truth, isn't dead. That made her to shake her head as she didn't really want to result in eating those berries.

Her eyes looked up to see Kai tilting his head back with his eyes close.

"Kai?" Nayla whispers, stepping to him and touching his face. His eyes crack open slightly and he gave her a weak grin.

"I don't think the anti-venom work. My body feels cold."

"Kai."

"If it isn't working…can you do me one favorite?" Kai whispers, his voice was slowly cracking. He was losing his voice causing Nayla to turn her head away as she was literally watching him fade away.

"What?" She replied, not able to look at him.

"Kiss me."

That got her eyes to snap to him and widen.

"What!?"

"I want to die with something beautiful in my mind."

That made tears to appear in her eyes.

Nayla step to him then bent down to him. Kai gave her a weak smile and his eyes were half way open. Nayla bent down fully and laid her lips against his causing him to kiss back with a weak smile.

Pulling back, Nayla moved her mouth to his ear while pushing a few berries out of the container and into his hand.

"The antidote. I have saw some in the training room. It makes your body go into a comatose state for an hour. It's happening to your body, but it can only fight the venom for so long. But the medicine might've been too late. I am sorry for that. If not, eat these berries. They make you appear dead. You'll be transported out of here and fully treated when they realize that you are alive." Nayla whispers into his ear, pulling back and laying a kiss against his forehead.

As she kissed his forehead, he plop some berries into his mouth and began to chew them. Nayla step back, gave him a nod then ran off.

Sitting back in the opening, Kai felt his body slowly shutting down and foam coming from his mouth from the berries. He gave a smile before shutting his eyes. The berries taking effect.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Nayla kept running, running away from the ledge and through the forest. She saw the sun was going down quicker than usual.

"They are controlling the time." Nayla whispers, coming to a stop as she watches the sun disappear and then a full moon coming up.

A cannon ranged out causing her to look up to the skies to see the portrait of Kai then it disappeared.

"Hopefully it worked."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Haymitch stared at the screen with slight narrow eyes at Kai and Nayla kissing. But it softens when he realized that it was Kai's last wish. Haymitch nodded his head and walked out of the room, waiting to go see the body of Kai.

Some reason, Haymitch couldn't believe that the antidote didn't work. He wanted to see if the healers that would inspect the body could figure out what happen.

As he stood in the elevator, his eyes went to the small flat screen that was in the corner. It was showing three tributes left, one of them Nayla. She was walking through the dark woods, but stops and looks around like she heard something.

Haymitch felt himself step closer to the screen, listening to the woods that she was listening and is in. The camera switch to the District 1 girl running through the woods, clearly lost and trying to find the District 4 boy that was in her Career group.

The camera went back to Nayla, who had slowly step back into the shadows of the woods and vanish in the darkness.

"Creepy, sweetheart." Haymitch whispers.

There was a small screen that appeared to show Caesar and Claudius, who had just witness Nayla's move with the rest of the viewers.

"_Did you see that Caesar!? It's like she vanish in the darkness." Claudius exclaimed at the host desk._

"_I did see that, Claudius. I must say, Nayla is a stealthily one. She blends in the night and shadows. Her expression, oh, did you see her expression. So deadly yet beautiful. Like a Nightshade flower."_

"_Ah, yes! There is a perfect nickname for her. The Nightshade. Truly a poisonous and deadly flower, yet an interesting plant to stare at when it blooms." _

"Hmp, a Nightshade, huh?" Haymitch amusedly said, looking at the elevator doors that open up.

It took him about ten minutes to get over to the building that brought back the bodies of the tributes. The Peacekeepers let him in when he had said that he wanted to see Jason body before it is cleaned up. However, Haymitch went down the hallway where he saw healers wheeling in Kai's body.

Haymitch hid against a pillar, listening to the healers exit the room and walked off down the hallway. He waited a few seconds before entering the room and looking at the body of Kai.

He step up to the body and stared. His eyes narrow a bit at Kai's mouth making Haymitch to bend forwards to look.

A slight stain of black was on his lips.

"He ate the berries. Well, I be damn, Nayla." Haymitch whispers standing up straight with a smirk then walked out of the room.

"Hey!"

Two healers had turn around in the hallway and Haymitch waved at them.

"The boy is alive, but he needs attention before he dies with the venom in his system. Just saying." Haymitch said, walking off with his hands in his suit pockets and lowly whistling a random tune when the healers ran back into Kai's examine room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **Nayla's Dark Side Shows

…**..**

…**..Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

Stalking through the darkness of the woods, Nayla stayed in the dark shadows that the trees cast off. She had her bow out and an arrow notch, just in case.

There were only two other tributes left other than herself.

The woods had become silent over the past few minutes that Nayla walked through. She came to a stop when she heard the District 1 girl whispers for the District 4 over and over again.

Shutting her eyes, Nayla set down her bow and arrow, and then pulled out a hunting knife. Breathing in and out, Nayla slowly appeared out of the darkness of the tree shadow and began to stalk behind the District 1 girl.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"What ever happen to the jokester, Nayla!?"

"I don't know, Claudius. But seeing Nayla vicious like this, I absolutely love it!" Caesar said, watching as Nayla whistle to the girl.

"What is she doing?"

"I think that she is looking for a fight."

"Let's watch."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The district 1 girl named Bells, whirled around and threw a throwing knife. Nayla duck and rolled forwards at the Bells, stood up and slice down. Bells had yelped out as Nayla slice her down her arm.

"You bitch!"

Nayla stayed quiet before stepping back into a dark shadow of a tree and vanishing from anyone's eyes. Nayla was thankful that her outfit was all black unlike the other districts that had different color accents on their attire.

This made Bells to start looking around, trying to find Nayla. She jumps when a snap of a twig was heard behind her. She whirled around, throwing a throwing knife into nothing but the darkness of the woods.

Another rustle caused her to whirl around, her facial expression turning into one of fear and desperation. She kept turning in circles, trying to find some sort of sign of Nayla around, but getting nothing. It was only the sounds of the dark woods. Deciding to draw Nayla out with one way, Bells decided to taunt Nayla.

"You know, 12, your partner that came with you was weak."

Nayla had moved behind a tree, kneeling a bit and peeking around to see that Bells had her back Nayla. Her eyes narrow at Bells words, but Nayla wouldn't fall for it. She wasn't going to give up her hiding spot, but also, freaking Bells out.

"The little whiny baby cried and he had begged for me to spare his life. Pfft, it was pathetic. I slice through his neck with a nice looking machete." Bells said smirking at the memory kill she had did.

Nayla quickly move to the tree that had her bow and arrows, picked it up after sheathing her hunting knife and draw the bow's string back. Upon hearing that Bells was the one to kill Jason, but also, bragging about it. This made Nayla to finally snap and end this.

"At least he wasn't an arrogant bitch like you." Nayla step around the tree saying with an arrow drawn back.

Hearing Nayla behind her, Bells whirled around to throw a knife but met an arrow in her forehead.

"And his name wasn't whiny baby. It was Jason Clearwater." Nayla said, dropping her arms on her sides and listening to the cannon go off.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

People were roaring with amazement at Nayla's shadow stalking moves.

Haymitch stood near a pillar with a drink, taking a few sips and shaking his head at the Capitol people. He stared at the screen to show Nayla walking off and disappearing into the darkness of the trees again.

"Stay with me, princess. Don't resolve to anything stupid. Please, let her be saner then me if she comes out of this." Haymitch whispers, bringing his glass full of liquor to his lips and began to take gulps of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Haymitch Cry of Helplessness

…**..**

…**..The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

The sun was rising very slowly. The rays peak through the small entrance to the cave that Nayla was hiding within. She had woken up from the rays shining on her face.

Sitting up, she stretch and groan a bit at the soreness of her muscles. Grabbing the backpack, she put it on then grabs her bow with arrows then venture out of the cave. She stood on the ledge, staring around at her surroundings to see the sun was rising at a fast pace.

"They are up to something." Nayla whispers, seeing the sun come to a stop at high noon.

Some reason, Nayla was confuse on whether or not it was the next day or they made it into the next day by controlling the day. For all she knows, outside of the arena could be still nighttime and it would still be her birthday.

Climbing down from the ledge, Nayla kept her senses heighten as she climbs down. She slid down once she was closer to the main ground level. Looking around her, she went to walk towards the woods but stop.

There was loud crashing coming her way and what sound like rushing water. Eyes narrowing in front of her, she noted what appears to be a large wave.

"Oh shit." Nayla whispers, turning around and began to quickly climb up the rocky way to get back up to the ledge.

What Nayla didn't know was the District 4 boy, Quinn, was climbing about a hundred feet from her. Both were climbing at a fast pace up the rocky side and manage to get up to a flat landing.

Nayla looked over the edge, seeing that everything was flooded now. Only the mountain terrain type area was above water level.

"So, it's only us left."

Nayla looked to her right and slowly stood up, staring at the District 4 boy, Quinn, standing fifty from her with a spear. He was panting and giving her a very evil smirk.

Nayla pulled out her bow, but yelped as Quinn threw the spear and it sliced through her left shoulder. She drops the bow and quickly drops her bag that would weigh her down.

Pulling out her hunting knife, she got into a crouch as Quinn came charging and yelling at her. He had pulled out this small cylinder that quickly extended into another spear.

"Not good." Nayla whispers before charging forwards with a warrior yell.

It was all or nothing for the two of them.

Only one would be the victor.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Haymitch was back at the penthouse by himself. He couldn't be around the Capitol people any longer. They were all shouting out either District 4 boy will win or Nayla would win. They were rooting and betting on the two—most were betting on the 4 boy because he appeared stronger. But what the District 4 didn't have was the flexibility and speed that Nayla has.

His hands were shaking causing him to clasps them together and put them underneath his chin. He stared at the screen, not wanting to blink because he felt that if he blinks, he might miss something.

Seeing Nayla and the District 4 boy, Quinn, fight, his hands were clenching each other. Both of the two were taking slices at each other and blocking one another.

A yelp from Nayla and then she was kicked in the stomach sending her flying back then sprawling to the ground on her back and hands, made Haymitch to stand up from his seat.

"Get up. Do something, sweetheart. Don't do this to me. You came too far for this." Haymitch kept saying, watching as Nayla kept dragging her beaten up self-back from an arrogant smirking Quinn.

Nayla kept pulling herself back with widen pale turquoise eyes. While Quinn stood back and pulled his arm back to stab her with the spear.

"DO SOMETHING NAYLA!" Haymitch shouted at the screen, feeling helpless that he couldn't do anything for her.

His eyes shut and he turns his body as Quinn brought down the spear.

A few moments later, a gurgle ranged out then a signal cannon shot to signal that one had fallen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: **The Numbing Feeling

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Crawling backwards, Nayla knew that she had to get back to the spear that Quinn had thrown earlier. She kept crawling backwards as fast as she could, keeping her eyes trained on Quinn, who was arrogantly smirking down at her.

"Well, well, 12, it looks like this is the end of the road for you." Quinn mockingly said before snickering a bit.

Nayla kept going back until she felt the smoothness of a cylinder. She realized that Quinn's spears shrink to cylinder shape to be able to carry around in his pocket. Thus, all she had to do was grasping it and bring it forth for it to extend.

"You know, you truly are beautiful, 12. But you know, your beauty would only be remembered by clips from these Games and pictures. So, 12, like I said, this is the end of the road for you." Quinn raised the spear in the air.

The whole time he was talking, Nayla had grasped the cylinder and was waiting for the right moment to bring it up for it to extend out.

"You know that you won't go to win. You're just a low life from the poorest District in Panem, 12. You're nothing. You had no chance. And now, I'm going to kill the one thing that probably was the only beauty of District 12." Quinn said with a laugh then brought down the spear.

Quickly Nayla move to the right a bit and brought her left hand up with the cylinder. It had activated with her quick jabbing motion causing it to extend out.

Nayla yelped as Quinn spear came at her.

She fell onto her back, staring up into the green eyes of Quinn, who head tilted a bit in shock.

**...**

…**..**

…**..**

Haymitch was almost out of the penthouse, leaving the TV behind him with the voice of Caesar coming over it after the cannon had echo in the living room.

"And look at that. It was an unbelievable and one of the fastest Hunger Games I have seen yet. Ladies and gentlemen, your new Victor…"

The elevator door had just slid open for Haymitch and he was about to step in it.

"The 53rd Hunger Games Victor is Nayla Everdeen from District 12!"

Haymitch whirled around and ran back to the living room. He jumped over the couch then the coffee table to stand up close to the TV. His hands shot up and went through his hair, messing it up more than it already was.

The camera showed Nayla shoving the dead body of Quinn off her then dragging herself away from the body. She could only stared before collapsing to her back with her hands running down her face and breathing heavily, not believing that she had won.

Haymitch step back, his hands still in his hair as he couldn't believe it.

"She did it." Haymitch breathlessly said, stepping a few steps back and feeling the back of his legs hit the coffee table. He slowly sat down on it, his eyes still on the screen as it showed the replay of how Nayla had won.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You're wrong about us and me. District 12 is worth something to look at twice. There's beauty in everything. You just have to open your eyes, let yourself free and see it to believe it." Nayla said through clench teeth, trying to hold Quinn's body up.

The cylinder in her hand that turn spear had shot out and into Quinn's chest, through his heart area. His spear had just missed her head and was stabbed right next to the left side of her head.

The light slowly left Quinn's eyes and his body slid down the spear with a sickening squeaking and sucking sound. Nayla made a face as Quinn's body was on top of hers and his blood was seeping onto her.

With much strength that she could muster, she pushes the tall boy off her with a grunt. Nayla then pulled her body away from his and fell down onto her back, staring at the holographic sky, panting.

She ran her hands over her face, but winced as there was blood on it. She ripped her gloves off then put her hands on her face, feeling the air around her being blown away from the hovercraft that appeared above her to take her away.

But before anyone could take her out of the arena, the head Gamemakers voice came over the arena.

"_May I present to you the 53__rd__ Hunger Games Victor, Nayla Everdeen of District 12!" _

Nayla was lifted off the ground and was helped into the hovercraft. Her body seems to be on autopilot mode as she began to be checked over by healers. Slowly, her eyes shut and her body shut down from exhaustion and adrenaline rush disappearing from her body.

**...**

…**..**

…**..**

The next time she had woken up, she was lying in this white room in a white bed. Sitting up, she stared around the room and took note of the medical supplies in the room.

Nayla saw that she was in a gown and her injures were taken care of. There were some bandages here and there, but her body felt regenerated. Lying back down, Nayla stared at the ceiling, not believing that she had done it.

"I won…I survived." She whispers to herself, staring into the room lights.

The feeling was numbing at first, thinking of the other Tributes that had died in the arena. The thought of the Tributes that she had killed in order to continue her survival and to become the victor in the end. Everything seem to be numb and then sad as she realized the lives that were lost. Tears began rolling down her face and she let out a shaky breath escape from her lips.

The door to her room slid open, but she didn't care who came in and saw her tears. They were tears for the fallen.

"Hey, a beautiful girl shouldn't cry."

Nayla shot up in bed and watched with disbelief at an alive, Kai. But he looked different than before.

"You're alive."

"Your plan worked. But I have to go by Kaine now. I supposed to be dead, but I was revived back. They also had to do this to me." Kaine pulled his pant leg up to show a metal prosthetic leg.

"How?"

"The bite got infected, but it had infected below my left knee and down, thus, slicing it off. I still got my knee and the rest of my leg though. Just have a metal shin and foot now." Kaine sheepish said, hitting it with his fist before looking up at her.

"You should be angry."

"I was angry about it. But then I realize that I am alive, but have to live under a new name and district."

"Where will you go?"

"I was thinking 4." He said, running his right hand through his newly dyed black hair. His eye colors were different now too. It wasn't the silver steel gray anymore, but this haunting pale blue.

"No one will know it's you?"

"No. I don't think so." Kaine said with a smirk.

The door slid open again showing Haymitch, who glance in between the two and slowly step more into the room. Glancing at Haymitch with a smirk, Kaine made his way over to Nayla, limping a bit as he was still getting use to the leg and bent down.

"He likes you a lot. He has been pacing in the hallway and snapping at healers about your condition. He's a charmer." Kaine whispers into Nayla's ear causing her to snort a bit and shake her head. Chuckling in her ear, Kaine stood up a bit then bent forwards and laying a kiss on her forehead.

"See you around beautiful. Thanks." Kaine told her, leaving the room but not without flashing Haymitch a sly smile. Haymitch glared after Kaine until the door shut behind the ex-District 1 boy.

Slowly, Haymitch looked over to Nayla, who was sitting up in bed with her hands clasps in her lap. He walked over, seeing the tear trails going down her face. Reaching out, he cupped her face and began to softly brush away her tears with a few flicks of his thumbs.

"Nayla."

"I'm back." She whispers, looking at him with sadden eyes.

"Nayla." He softly said, pulling her into his arms and shutting his eyes as she began to sob into his arms. His left hand rubs up and down her back, knowing the feeling that she was facing after coming out of the arena.

"I got you. I got you and I won't let go." Haymitch whispers into her ear as he kept holding her tightly in his arms and not wanting to ever let her go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: **She's a Victor

…**..**

…**..The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

It was as if being the victor was this role of being a ruler. That is how Nayla felt as she stood up from this marble throne like seat and step forwards to President Snow, who held out the golden Victor crown.

Earlier, she had a short interview with Caesar about the Games and crowning as a Victor. Now, here she was about to get crown as a Victor.

They were on a stone balcony that overlook the main streets—were the Tribute Parade was held—that were filled with exciting screams and cheers of Capitol people.

The V-neck long dress Nayla was in was nude color,—a light tannish color—with silk chiffon fabric that was decorated in all diamond accents, the back was open, and it was empire waist with a ruffle skirt. Her makeup was light and her hair was down in natural waves.

"Congratulations." President Snow lowly said to her, placing the gold tiara on her head. Nayla could smell the roses on him, but a hint of blood coming from his breath. She kept her face straight, not trying to cringe at the metallic smell.

"Thank you." Nayla lowly replied, stepping forwards once he had moved out of her way. She stood near the stone railing, overlooking the Capitol people that were cheering her name over and over again.

"Your 53rd Hunger Games Victor, Nayla Everdeen."

The crowd roared with excitement as her name and title was announced once again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After the crowning, Nayla had another interviewed with Caesar. It went by quick and she got through it with fake smiles and laughs. She got the crowd to keep loving her and also, aweing over her skills.

Once that was finish, she had managed to slip away by herself to the elevator. There, she went up to the penthouse that would be her home for one more day before she heads off to her new home in Victor's Village in District 12. But also, she had to do her Victory Tour through all the districts too.

Entering the penthouse, the lights were dim but they slowly brighten up as she stepped inside. She stared around the penthouse, staring at spots where she remembers sitting before the Games. She stared at spots were Jason would be at.

Shutting her eyes, she shook her head then open them back up.

"I have to keep looking forwards." She mutters to herself with narrow eyes then began walking forwards while pulling her hair out of whatever style it was in during the interview.

Nayla threw off her dress when she had gotten into her bedroom, went into the connected on bathroom and got into the shower. She scrubbed her body down, trying to get the feeling of being praise for her accomplishments of killing others off her skin. But she knew it would be engraved in her mind forever.

Getting out, she dried off and put on a simple black spaghetti strap nightgown and pulled a bathrobe over that. Nayla move out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to grab a drink.

The penthouse was quiet, only the Avox were standing in certain sections of the rooms. Nayla knew that Effie was probably out partying with friends and celebrating Nayla's win. Nayla's stylists were probably out partying too. As for Haymitch, Nayla saw him at the crowning and the interviewing, but he had vanished right after that.

Nayla poured herself a small glass of water and gulped it down before placing the glass in the sink. She walked away and headed down to hallway to go back to her bedroom. At the moment, she felt like curling up in bed and just staring at the wall that could be changed to different sceneries. She wanted to watch the forest or maybe the ocean scenery and listen to the nature of it.

Walking down the hallway, the hair on the back of her neck had risen when she felt a presence behind her. Still in slight survival mode, Nayla whirled around to face whoever it was.

"Whoa, there!"

"Haymitch." Nayla whispers, standing up straight and staring at her nineteen year old mentor. He had his arms up in a defensive position as if he was ready to block anything she had thrown at him.

Haymitch straighten himself out before stepping to her while tucking his left hand into his pant pocket and producing something out of it. He held his left hand out to her.

"What is this?" Nayla whispers, taking the small black box from him. She looked at him then down at the box, slowly taking the cover off it.

"Happy late Birthday." Haymitch softly said, causing her to stare at her with wide eyes. He gave her a small grin while looking a bit away from her with a sheepish look. His eyes came back to rest on her and he nodded his head for her to look at what he had gotten her.

Nayla looked back down at the box and push the pearl white tissue paper away. Inside was this turquoise sapphire color teardrop gem. It had a silver loop on the top, showing it was to go onto something.

"It's beautiful." Nayla whispers, reaching into the box and pulling out the teardrop gem stone.

"Here. Let me." Haymitch said, stepping to her and taking the empty box from her. He threw it on a side table that was in the hallway before taking the gem from her. Turning her around, he unclasps her necklace then put the gem on it.

Nayla had grabbed her hand, keeping it up in the air as Haymitch put her necklace back on and clasp it back together. Once he finish, Nayla turn around to stare at him then look down at her necklace. Now there was the silver angel feather trinket with Haymitch's gift. A turquoise sapphire teardrop gem.

"It had reminded me of your eyes. They are unique and beautiful." Haymitch softly said causing Nayla to look up at him with slight wide eyes. Though her eyes slowly soften as she step up to Haymitch and tackle him into a hug. He staggers a bit back before lowly chuckling and hugging her back.

"Thank you, but not just for this." Nayla softly said, pulling slightly back.

Their arms were still around each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"For what?" Haymitch had reached up as he said this, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. His hand caresses her jawline before dropping back down to circle around her lower back.

"For everything." Nayla told him to which he understood what she had meant.

Everything meaning her survival and standing before him, accepting his gift and now staring up at him with those radiant eyes of hers.

"They are right." Haymitch lowly said.

"Who is?" Nayla questions in reply with slight confusion in her tone of voice.

"You are the Beauty Gem of District 12." Haymitch truthfully told her, reaching up to cup her face with his right hand before leaning in and brushing his lips against hers.

"Haymitch." His name seems to be a ghost across his lips, but soon Nayla's lips were onto his, kissing him back in reply.

…**..**

…**..The Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

The next morning, Nayla had woken up in the comfort arms of Haymitch. They were lying in her bed with only her comfort around their bodies. They didn't do anything explicit last night, only shares a few kisses then laid down in her bed where she had cried a bit, thinking of the tributes again. Haymitch was there to hold her and to softly tell her to let it all out and not the bottle it up inside. He simply didn't want her to end up like him, someone who drinks their sorrows away.

They had taken showers, gotten dress and left the penthouse to the train station where the train back to District 12.

Once on the train, Haymitch and Nayla had breakfast together.

"So, what happens now?" Nayla asked Haymitch while smothering some jelly on a piece of toast and began to eat it. Her eyes went up to Haymitch, who had actually pour coffee in his cup instead of alcohol, which had shocked Nayla a bit.

"Check your new house then off to the Victor tour. Soon after, the 54th Hunger Games will be coming around." Haymitch told her, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a generous sip from it.

"Just like that, huh?"

"Just like that, honey." Haymitch replied with a nod.

"Honey? That's a new one."

"Well, I feel like I call anyone sweetheart or princess. You should have your own." Haymitch told her with a wink.

"It still means the same thing as sweetheart."

"I know, but it's different spelling." Haymitch replied with a chuckle as Nayla playfully rolled her eyes, but looked at him with a gentle smile.

"There's that stunning smile that I adore." Haymitch lowly says, bringing the cup up to his lips and taking a long sip of the hot liquid.

Nayla had heard his comment and now she felt her face heating up in a blush because of it. She grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee then put a few scopes of sugar and milk. Nayla brought it up to her lips quickly, not wanting Haymitch to see her blushing, but he caught it as he was widely smiling. She took a sip of her coffee, but yelped as it burnt her tongue.

"It's hot, honey."

"But you drank it normally."

"Well, I'm just me." Haymitch pointed to himself, tilting his head a bit as he stared at her then drop his hands on his silverware to continue eating again. Haymitch glance at her, slowly chewing his food and getting a small grin on his face when she was still slightly blushing.

"You alright? You're turning red."

"I'm fine."

"Blushing, honey?"

Nayla eyes shot up to his then look back down at her plate, going back to eating her meal but blushing when Haymitch boom with laughter.

"Shut it!"

"Oh, you're just so darn cute, honey!"

"Haymitch Abernathy!"

His laughter could be heard throughout the cart, echoing off the walls. And soon, Nayla's laughter had joined in with his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: **Sticking Together

…**..**

…**.. Few Months Later: …..**

…**..**

"Ready for District 4?"

Standing in front of a window, Nayla Everdeen stared at the passing scenery of water. The train was getting closer and closer to the career district of 4. The District where the boy, Quinn was from. The boy that she had fought in the end, killed him and won the 53rd Hunger Games.

Her eyes stared at out the window with blankness, but they adjusted to look at the reflection of her ex-mentor and now boyfriend, Haymitch Abernathy, the Victor of the 50th Hunger Games.

"I know it is going to be bad."

"It's not your fault. If the people aren't civil, we can leave." Haymitch step up closer to her, resting his hands on her hips and resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"I feel as if it is my fault."

"Of course you do, I'm not going to disagree with you there. But, just think, it's not your fault that these games were created. All Districts hold a grudge, they just need to take it out on something other than themselves or the Capitol because they could get in trouble with the Capitol, you know?"

Nayla turn out of Haymitch's grasps then step up against him. His hands came back to rest against her hips, but slowly his hands drag up her sides and grasp them. He held her close to him with a small grin coming onto his lips.

"Thank you for that."

"Welcome, beautiful." Haymitch replied, bending down to brush his lips against hers. As Nayla went to kiss back, the train came to a stop causing them to look up at the window.

They realize that they have arrived at their location.

"Ready?" Haymitch whispers, grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze as they walked to the sliding door to lead them out to the station.

"Let's just get this done before my heart comes out of my chest."

Walking through the District, Nayla had felt like she did with all the other Districts she had visit thus far.

She felt guilty and a wave of anxiety would wash over her, especially when the Districts people have to respect her. They weren't allowed to step out of line and degrade her or else Peacekeepers would take them away.

The thing is, she didn't want Peacekeepers to take those people away. She felt as if she should deserve whatever they had to say. But at the same time, Haymitch was right. It wasn't her fault that she was picked to be a tribute in the Games. It wasn't her fault that she had to train, put in an arena and then fight to the death with the other twenty-three tributes. It wasn't her fault that the Hunger Games was created. No, it sure as hell wasn't her fault for all of this to happen. It was the Capitol and the manipulative President Snow fault.

Those thoughts would run through her head when she began to feel guilty about what she had done. Nayla would remind herself—but also, Haymitch would keep reminding her—that it wasn't her fault. She did what she had to do in order to live just like all the other tributes that fought against her and from previously Hunger Games.

Nayla had made her speech in front of all District 4. The speech was a simple honor speech to the Tributes that had fallen, especially the ones from 4 and honor to their families. Being through most of the other Districts, Nayla had learned to stare at the top of their heads and not at their faces or else she would see their emotions. When she was in District 11, she had made the mistake of looking a few in the face and seeing disgust written across their face. But now, being through most of the Districts, she stared at the top of all their heads as she read off her speech cards.

Once finish, Nayla would make her way over to Haymitch in long strides and they would vanish from view. A few times, a few Districts did step out of line and yell something. There, Peacekeepers had step into the picture and took them away. All Nayla could do was watch beside Haymitch.

Haymitch and she were surrounded by Peacekeepers, who acted as their bodyguards back to the train. Nayla saw some District 4 people coming around, watching her board the train. Some glared at her while others stared at her with pity in the eyes as if they could see the pain that she had to go through in making a speech to the District that she killed whoever son to win the Hunger Games.

"They understand pain, but not the pain that I'm feeling. Not the pain of watching someone's life leave their eyes and their blood on you. Knowing they have died at your hands. No, they don't know that type of pain and they never will, unless there is a war." Nayla whispers to herself, dropping herself in a seat near the window and watching the scenery slowly moving by then began to quickly move by as the train instantly picked up speed.

Haymitch deposit himself in the seat beside her and wrap his right arm around her shoulders. Nayla kicked off the flats that she was wearing and brought her legs up on the couch. Her body curling up against the right side of Haymitch body.

"Only a few more, love. Only a few more." Haymitch softly whispers into her hair, nuzzling his face against it. He gently inhales her scent, taking in the fresh smell of rainfall, a hint of this forest smell and a hint of lavender.

"I know. I know." Nayla whispers, wrapping her arms around his body and curling up against him as much as she possible could. She just wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew that it'll never happen.

…..

….. Two Months Later: …..

…..

The Victory Tour came to an end a month before the next start of the Hunger Games. It was going to be the 54th Hunger Games now. At the end of the tour, Nayla last visit was her own District, who threw a party for her victory. Then she had to go back to the Capitol, where President Snow was throwing a party at his mansion in honor of her victory.

That was where Haymitch and she were. The party in Capitol, trying to mingle around with Capitol people, but not enjoying it. They had to put on fake smiles and do fake laughs with all of them.

Nayla hated that all the Capitol people that came up to her had wanted to talk about the games to her. They wanted to know about every little thing, every small detail about her survival in the Games. Nayla wanted to tell them to take a foot and shove it up their ass until they taste the foot's toes in their mouth. She had almost slipped a few curses at a few that brought up Jason and mostly degrading the late boy. Thanks to Haymitch, he had pulled her away in time and told her to ignore their words because they don't what it's like to lose someone to killing ways.

And now, Nayla was standing before President Snow, wanting very much for Haymitch to whisk her away like he had done earlier.

"What are your plans now, Nayla?"

"Well, President Snow, I have decided to join Haymitch as a mentor. You know, there is a boy and girl tributes, thus, maybe it might be comfortable to have a female mentor around. You know?" Nayla said, putting on the sweet girl act even though she wanted to throttle his face in.

"Oh, yes, I understand your logic very much. Very good idea, Nayla." President Snow said with slight delight.

Nayla knew that President Snow had enjoyed her presence in the Hunger Games. And hearing that she is sticking around seem to make him even more excited. She had heard through the grapevine that Snow had liked how vicious she was in the arena. That she was like a rose. Beautiful to look at but dangerous to touch the thorny stems. After hearing such rumors—that were very much true—Nayla didn't know how to feel that President Snow had made her one of his favorite Victors. He had a few others, but now she was added on the list as one of his favorites, which was lovely to her…not.

There were Capitol people coming over to President Snow to compliment his party, thus, Nayla stepped back.

"Enjoy the rest of the night, Nayla. It is your Victory party." Snow said, rising his wine glass with a malicious smirk.

"Um, I will, President Snow. Oh, I will." Nayla replied with a nod and a small, forceful grin.

She turns away and began to walk down these marble stairs that led down the main ground level of the place. She saw Haymitch talking to a few previous Victors from the Games before theirs.

Haymitch held his left arm out to her making her to step up beside him and let his left arm circle around her waist. He gave her a gentle, reassuring smile as he saw her interaction with Snow before looking back at the victors he was talking to.

Nayla had instantly realized the three Victors that were standing before them.

She recognized Mags—the Victor of the 9th Hunger Games. There was Chaff—Victor of the 45th Hunger Games, but also he had lost his hand in the process and never had the Capitol give him prosthetic one. Then, lastly, there was Brutus—the Victor of the 48th Hunger Games and his name fit him well because he was a giant muscular man.

"Oh, so this is Nayla. We finally get to see you in person. I must say you are a pretty one. But in that arena, you turn so vicious." The eldest Victor amongst them, Mags, had softly said with a gentle smile.

"I thought that she looked sexy when she got like that." Chaff said with a smirk and a wink. Nayla blush while Haymitch shot Chaff a fake glare, since the two of them were actually good friends.

"Anyways, yes this is Nayla Everdeen." Haymitch said, looking away from Chaff to look at Nayla. She gave them a small grin causing the other Victors to smile back at her.

The rest of the night, they spent going around and talking. They had dance a few times on the floor, Nayla being ask by many for her hand to dance to which Haymitch was getting piss about. After a while, Haymitch started to keep Nayla press to his body and almost literally growling at anyone that came close to Nayla. Nayla found it all amusing.

After the party, Nayla and Haymitch left and headed off to the hotel that they have rented a suite for one night. Tomorrow they would leave and go back to the Victor's village to prepare for the reaping of the 54th Hunger Games.

Getting back to the suite, Nayla had to literally drag Haymitch ass to their bedroom. She wanted him to take a shower before bed, thus, she slap his face causing him to snort and wake up, staring around with wild eyes.

"What happen?"

"You're drunk and you smell. Shower time."

"Will you join?" Haymitch gave her a sly smile and wrap his arms around her. The alcohol was all she could smell from him. He stagger a bit, trying to stand causing her to stagger a bit too since his arms were around her.

"With the way you are, I might have to. I have to keep my eyes on you so you don't drown yourself."

"It's a shower."

"Still." Nayla mutters, dragging him to the bathroom and began to strip him out of his clothes. He started to make sounds as she strips him.

"Haymitch!"

"What? We are stripping. We need some type of music."

"Oh my god, you are so freaking drunk." Nayla mumbles, finishing stripping him. She could care less if he was standing butt ass naked in front of him. She was tired and she just wanted to go to bed.

Once she had strip, she shove him into the shower causing him to whine about her being rough.

"Unless you like it rough."

"Oh my god. Shut it, Haymitch!"

"Meow." He made claws at her but wince as she slaps him on the chest with some liquid soap. It made a loud smack sound.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"You are being mean to me. I'm drunk."

"Thanks, captain obvious. I didn't know." Nayla said, eyes halfway open as tiredness was really taking over her body.

Once they were both wash, she dragged Haymitch to bed and made him put at least boxers on. And once Haymitch hit the pillow, it was like someone hit the off switch because he was out like a light bulb. As for Nayla, well, she was the same way. She passed right out too, but not without smiling as she felt Haymitch's arms wrap around her from behind.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Haymitch. Love you too."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hello everyone,

Sequel coming soon. Haymitch and Nayla are grownups (sorry for the spoiler alert even though I feel like it was probably obvious what the sequel would most likely be about). Anyways, stay tune for the sequel.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything about the Hunger Games Series.

I only own my original characters—those are the characters in the story that no one has ever heard about before, such as Nayla.

Thanks,

LX/HL


End file.
